


胃口

by J_R



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_R/pseuds/J_R





	胃口

金珉奎对着镜头笑得露出小虎牙，面前大大的一盆红彤彤的食物将气氛烘托得更加好像一个人在镜头前也能热火朝天一样，嘴巴鼓鼓囊囊地像满足得仓鼠，平常锋利的眉眼也在此刻弯成好看得弧度。

徐明浩看着屏幕里那人碗里红得像烈焰一样的东西微微皱起眉头，放下手中的筷子，面前方方正正的餐盘里各色蔬菜肉类米饭码得整整齐齐，工整得让徐明浩失了胃口。金珉奎看起来吃得很香，胃口好得让徐明浩几乎忘记这个人的本职是个需要身材管理的艺人。

金珉奎心满意足得将眼前的几份外卖吃得七七八八开始最后和粉丝收尾聊天，握着手机似乎在等着什么，徐明浩大概没看自己的Vlive吧，要不然这个时候应该要发消息责怪自己的放肆和不够营养健康了。

徐明浩是个营养师，是金珉奎在的经纪公司聘请的在艺人活动期间负责营养食谱制定和监督的一个营养师。金珉奎回归活动已经差不多结束了，只有担当节目的MC还在一直出镜，所以徐明浩也一直有对金珉奎的饮食做管理。大概因为是同龄人的原因，徐明浩生性温和，金珉奎更是活泼亲人，两人说不上关系密切，却也有着私人联系方式，偶尔就算金珉奎不在活动期间也会一起约着健身和逛街。

直播结束之后金珉奎被辣得有些过了，缓着劲握着手机开始向那个自己等了好久依旧空白的对话框打字。

“今天吃得辣太多了，有些不舒服。”徐明浩看着金珉奎发过来的消息，无奈地摇摇头，却也快速回复了那人。

金珉奎看到那边快速回了几条消息过来，“看见你直播了”“偶尔吃一下可以，别老吃，外卖太油太辣了，容易刺激肠胃粘膜。”“喝点牛奶吧，解辣，缓一缓。”“别喝凉的。温的。”

胃内的灼烧感好像渐渐偃旗息鼓，明明还没有准备去买热牛奶。金珉奎一面往楼下便利店走，一面快速打字给徐明浩回消息表示自己知道了，以后会注意的。

金珉奎对于徐明浩的第一印象是这个人太瘦了，哪怕见面那天徐明浩穿着一身宽松的运动装，可他也能透过那空荡荡的宽松程度感知那人究竟有多纤瘦，仿佛冬日河边随风飘拂的一枝芦苇，中空而纤细。后来相处过程中金珉奎才发现，徐明浩带着少年感的纤细和成熟的成年人处事方式，让人舒适，就像被太阳晒过的羽绒被，松软温暖。

“我明天没有通告，要不一起去健身房？”金珉奎原本想喊平日里和自己一起健身的同组合的大哥，看着和徐明浩的对话框突然就想见这个人，这个人似乎最近很喜欢胳膊的线条感，开始去健身房锻炼了。

徐明浩已经放弃机械吞咽自己的晚饭了，餐盘里的肉还码得整整齐齐，蔬菜被自己牙齿匆匆切割后合着水咽下，他失去食欲很久了。现在每天吃饭都像在为了活着而吃饭，而他是个营养师，他清楚地计算着自己每日所需摄入的营养素的量，却不能解决自己对摄入这些营养素的机械负担。可能自己最近是缺锌了，得多吃点瘦肉才行。肉送进嘴里同时带来了生理性的反胃，徐明浩放弃尝试，收拾好餐具，倒了杯热水准备吞服些复合维生素补充剂。

屏幕亮了好久，徐明浩吞完一把胶囊看去，是金珉奎。他拿起手机回复好。或许运动能改善点自己的胃口，能和金珉奎一样吃得那么香就好了，徐明浩想起金珉奎嘴巴鼓鼓囊囊地样子突然有了些许胃口，强迫自己吃完今日份的水果之后，徐明浩选择早点睡觉。

不出金珉奎所料，今天徐明浩睡得很早，以这个人的养生程度来说，到底为什么要当艺人的营养师呢，明明在活动期要跟着熬很久。那个人的身子看着就不像能熬的样子。金珉奎在和队友们玩闹不久也觉得有些困意，也许跟徐明浩聊天之后容易被带成养生模式。

崔胜澈看着自家弟弟迷迷糊糊去洗漱睡觉的样子又看了一眼还没很晚的时间，心里寻思这孩子怎么开始养生了。

金珉奎和徐明浩到了约定的地方，金珉奎全副武装，徐明浩也全副武装，帽子口罩一个不少，再加上那人穿着很有自己的风格，长得又清秀，金珉奎觉得同行的也是个艺人一般，不过以徐明浩的性子应该不想这么辛苦吧。

徐明浩在每组动作之间休息的空隙喘着气看金珉奎肌肉蓬勃用力的样子，额角的汗衬着古铜色的肌肤，精致的眉眼因用力而有些纠结凌厉。徐明浩觉得鼻尖有优质荷尔蒙爆炸的气息。这样的人，合该是天生在舞台上发光的人。

等锻炼完金珉奎叼着冰箱里的果冻，看徐明浩小口吞咽着温水喉结上下滚动的样子，觉得有些燥热。说不上是身上还是心里。

健身教练也和徐明浩认识有些日子了，他与徐明浩调笑“不知道的还以为你也是爱豆，你要不也去当爱豆吧，个子脸还有舞蹈都很棒啊”

徐明浩抿着嘴笑着摇头，“我不行呀。”

金珉奎这才知道原来徐明浩也是会跳舞的，他好奇地看向那个明显害羞了的人，“明浩你会跳舞吗？”

徐明浩点点头“小时候学过而已。”

金珉奎见状也不好多问，只觉得徐明浩会得东西真多，看他个人的ins还会发自己的画作，抽象又鲜明，就像这个人一样，没有办法完全看透。“啊，有些饿了，也快到吃晚饭的时间了吧。”

徐明浩看了看手表，“嗯，一会直接去吃饭也行。”虽然他没有胃口，与其说不知饥饱，倒不如说肠胃诉说着空洞，心肝脾肺叫嚷着腻烦无味。

金珉奎想吃火锅，徐明浩说好，刚好新开的海底捞两人可以试试，金珉奎两人坐下来点菜的时候突然就想问徐明浩这个营养师吃火锅点菜有什么讲究没？实际他也这么问了。

徐明浩笑笑指指汤底“你们喜欢的辣锅适合涮内脏和肉这种需要高温短时的食材，番茄锅适合涮海鲜鱼片，最好别涮绿叶蔬菜和肉，菌汤锅适合蔬菜蘑菇豆制品之类的，不过也别太拘束，你不在活动期不需要绷太紧，和我吃饭别拘束。”

金珉奎听得云里雾里，想问为什么，又想起之前被徐明浩科普各种食物的各种营养素的恐惧，突然就放弃了寻问，接过徐明浩随手画了几下的菜单埋头点起菜来，等金珉奎快点到饮料之时才发觉这个人几乎只是点完锅底就没有点其他的菜“明浩你不点菜吗？”

“最近胃口不太好，”徐明浩笑笑，拿起水杯喝了口水，“看什么都不想吃，昨天看你吃播吃得很香，说不定今天看你吃饭我胃口能被带你好些。”

徐明浩被上来的锅底汹涌上来的热气熏得脸有些红，他看着对面金珉奎一刻不停地夹了菜往锅里放，嘴巴永远鼓鼓囊囊地，看着有种让人艳羡的富足感。“我们珉奎吃得可真好啊”徐明浩替金珉奎将下好的虾滑捞上来送进调料碗里，专注地看着那人吃饭的样子。

金珉奎也将一些徐明浩动过筷子的食材烫好夹给徐明浩“你太瘦了，得多吃点。”

徐明浩接下，将食物送进口中咀嚼，微微有些辛辣的汁水顺着喉咙滚下，他很少吃辣，因而眼角鼻头被刺激得微红。金珉奎一抬头徐明浩的小脸在氤氲的雾气间有些朦胧，脑子不受控制得想到这个人被欺负到哭是不是也是这副样子。

晚上经纪人说他们被别家的粉丝偶遇了，不过只是觉得两个人长相气质过于出众勉强知道金珉奎而已。金珉奎看经纪人发过来的推特，那个路人没有拍照片，但是说金珉奎对面的男生长得也很好看，就是不知道是不是出道的艺人。

金珉奎想，那样可爱的人，被自己认识而了解着，这种特殊的满足感让他心下开出一朵朵向日葵。

冬天慢慢过去，还没入夏，金珉奎就觉得空气中仿佛灌注了胶水一般有些粘腻烦闷。临近回归期，大哥又开始减肥，白天几乎没吃什么东西，徐明浩知道了这个消息赶来练习室，好说歹说哄着崔胜澈从明天起给他制定好营养均衡的减肥餐，崔胜澈开心地叫了外卖炒年糕要做吃放。

崔胜澈一面对着镜头冲粉丝乖巧得打招呼，一面抱怨吃播好难，珉奎真的做得很好，自己怎么会这样尴尬，突然想起来徐明浩还在镜头外陪他，就招呼徐明浩露个脸。粉丝们知道公司有个营养师小哥长得很帅，也都刷起可爱来。徐明浩坳不过崔胜澈一声“eight桑”到底露了头。

崔胜澈笑得灿烂，金珉奎看着直播里自家哥哥笑得灿烂的脸突然觉得空气更加闷热。他是知道徐明浩和崔胜澈关系很好的，甚至因为徐明浩年龄比队长小，崔胜澈颇为宠徐明浩，宠得徐明浩不像个工作人员，像崔胜澈的弟弟。

金珉奎在崔胜澈结束直播走了之后去了公司练习室，赶上徐明浩刚准备走。迎面撞见金珉奎，徐明浩冲金珉奎笑着打招呼，金珉奎突然心里堵着的堵滞感就松下一半。“珉奎这么晚还来公司练习吗？”

不是，是来见你，金珉奎在心里想，却没说话，只把徐明浩拉进自己组合的练习室。徐明浩被金珉奎拽得酿跄，练习室灯没有开。金珉奎也没打算开，他将人抱进怀里，预想之中的纤细，徐明浩整个人比金珉奎的体型小了一号，抱在怀里都觉得失真。徐明浩没有推开金珉奎，任由他抱着，黑暗中有金珉奎逐渐粗重的喘息。

直到金珉奎颤抖着吻上徐明浩的唇徐明浩也没有任何挣扎，金珉奎闭上眼睛去描绘那人圆润的唇形，舌头灵活地撬开那人的唇齿，两份柔软互相触碰的一瞬间金珉奎才觉得真实。徐明浩的鼻尖是金珉奎身上浓厚的檀香味，他觉得自己好像被泡在檀香味的香水中，被动得迎合着金珉奎的大肆掠夺和冲撞。金珉奎是急切的，小虎牙咬上徐明浩的下唇不断碾磨也不自知，直把徐明浩亲到觉得氧气消耗殆尽，大脑也停止了工作，身子全软在金珉奎怀里。

徐明浩在金珉奎的唇离开自己的唇之后喘息了几大口才找回一些思绪，“怎么了？”

“天热，胃口不好，想吃你。”金珉奎低着头声音低沉，明明是凑在徐明浩的耳边轻声呢喃到了徐明浩耳膜内却成了一颗炸弹一样。

“我要回家了。”徐明浩还软在金珉奎身上。

金珉奎到底还是吃了徐明浩，一寸一寸，从尖尖的耳朵，到颤动的喉结，到精致的锁骨，再到堪堪成型的川字型腹肌。一口一口地留下细小的齿痕。明明是尖锐的虎牙，咬上人纤薄的肌肉留下的却只有圆钝的印痕。

徐明浩家的床很大很舒适，可以感知到主人对于床具挑选的用心，也让短期的旅客有点流连忘返。金珉奎压着徐明浩那薄薄的身子，一遍一遍冲撞而下。徐明浩感受着那人精壮的腰身的律动，口中轻轻顺他的动作漏出几声粘腻的轻哼。

最后金珉奎心口的滞涩感在将自己释放在徐明浩的身体中时也烟消云散。他看了一眼手机，今天让徐明浩睡得有些晚了。

徐明浩脑子里放了好一段时间的烟花，从前笑说金珉奎耐力好，结果这人床上耐力也太过了些。腰部有些酸痛，徐明浩辗转了好些姿势，才堪堪找到一个不难么的难受的角度睡着在金珉奎赤裸的胸膛上。

崔胜澈到凌晨才能睡着，还没睡饱的早上等到了徐明浩亲自送过来的早饭和自家一夜未归的弟弟。他揉揉自己还不太适应亮光的眼睛，一面冲着徐明浩笑一面接过早饭，“珉奎啊，昨天去哪了？没出什么事吧。”

金珉奎正在饭桌另一边认真吃饭，嘴巴鼓鼓囊囊地“哥你放心。”

“eight桑吃早饭了吗”崔胜澈喊起徐明浩的英文名字就软绵绵的。“记得前段时间你胃口不好，现在好点了嘛？”

金珉奎闻言手中的筷子一顿，抬头看向崔胜澈身边抱着一杯热水的徐明浩，“哥，我想吃冰淇淋了。”

徐明浩没吭声，抱着白开水发呆，嘴里突然泛起冰淇淋的甜味，半响，“现在胃口好多啦。胜澈哥放心。”

晚上吃完晚饭，崔胜澈带着金珉奎还有其他几个成员一起去买了冰淇淋。徐明浩不吃冷的，就在一旁看他们抱着一盒冰淇淋吃得欢。金珉奎看徐明浩出神得盯着冰淇淋的样子，挖了一勺自己抿了一半穿过几人勺子往徐明浩嘴里送。崔胜澈的勺子却抢在金珉奎前面直接塞进徐明浩的嘴里，徐明浩吃了一口解了馋也没有继续吃的意思，金珉奎的勺子在空气呆了好久才收回去，徐明浩有意无意地当作了没看见那人垮下来的嘴角。

金珉奎晚上被崔胜澈拉住了要继续练习，只能看着徐明浩离去的背影咬着牙憋气。等一群人都摊在了练习室，金珉奎拿着手机给徐明浩发消息，“你今天胃口倒好。”

徐明浩很快回了一句“托你的福。”

金珉奎看着那句意味不明的话一时不知道说什么，顿了半响“可我胃口好像又不太好了。”

徐明浩窝在被窝里看着亮起的屏幕却并不打算伸手拿了手机打字，他的床上还有金珉奎残留的檀香味的香水味，经久不散。

回归期徐明浩和金珉奎一行人同时开始忙碌，有时候录制时间不巧，徐明浩还要看着晚饭宵夜和早饭，眼下的黑烟圈越发暗沉。金珉奎也忙于应付拍摄和各种录制，营业的笑容时常挂在脸上，叫徐明浩看不出金珉奎到底是高兴还是不高兴。

最后一次打歌舞台后，金珉奎将徐明浩堵在卫生间隔间，徐明浩抬头看着眼前真空穿着西装外套的男人，依旧一身蓬勃的荷尔蒙气息。依旧是一言不发地吻上徐明浩的唇，这次带着更加急切的撕咬，徐明浩被咬到舌头眼角一下子就红了，金珉奎睁开眼看到徐明浩那细长的眼角红红的，莫名就更狠急些了，低头咬上徐明浩凸出的喉结，徐明浩咬着唇不吭声。金珉奎最后松开口，改成用舌头慢慢舔舐，像初生的狼崽，把一胎里出生的兄弟咬急了又赶着安抚。

良久，金珉奎直起身，打开隔间的锁，牵着徐明浩往外走，徐明浩捂着脖子走在路上，觉得喉头有些恶心，像自己强迫进食时的反胃感。

进了待机室，崔胜澈看见徐明浩套上外套将拉链拉到最高有些莫名其妙，“怎么了，是不是冷气开太足了？”

徐明浩捂着脖子摇头，没说话，崔胜澈看见徐明浩嘴唇有些红肿，似乎破了个口子，有些紧张得想要走上前察看，金珉奎换完衣服一出来就看就崔胜澈想要走向徐明浩的样子，当下长腿一迈就挡住崔胜澈，“哥，我收拾好了。”

崔胜澈觉得金珉奎有些奇怪，左思右想不得其解于是拉着自家弟弟到一边说悄悄话“你是不是看我老照顾徐明浩生气了？他虽然不是我们成员也是工作人员，而且每天照顾我们饮食挺辛苦的，你可不能这样。”

金珉奎笑笑，“哥你想多了，没有这回事。”最后还是顺着崔胜澈的脑洞保证自己不会再三番五次打断徐明浩和其他人的交流了。

晚上所有工作人员庆功，金珉奎远远看着徐明浩和经纪人那一桌的动向，徐明浩也没吃几口烤肉，叼着生菜叶子像只兔子一样蠕动着嘴咀嚼，那菜叶子也就一寸寸进了那人的口中。徐明浩察觉到金珉奎那灼热而毫不掩饰的目光有些如坐针毡。

金珉奎到底在第二天直接找上了徐明浩的家门，徐明浩正在吃晚饭，还是工整的餐盘装着工整的各样蔬菜肉类，就跟平日里徐明浩给他们安排的营养餐一样工整，明明是恰到好处得精确可口，但是看徐明浩一口一口地吞咽莫明就觉得那饭菜失了味道变得苍白。

“你胃口是不是没好过。”金珉奎看着徐明浩合着白开水吞咽，喉结上下滚动的样子，将手上拎着的各样炸鸡和炒年糕乱七八糟的东西往徐明浩的桌上摆。浓烈的甜辣味在盒子还没有被打开之时就在蠢蠢欲动。他知道徐明浩平常不吃这些东西。“偶尔试试这些吧。”

徐明浩将餐盘放到一边，看着金珉奎将东西一样一样打开，空气中的味道有些浓墨重彩。徐明浩最后还是吃了，虽然没有太多，也没有太少，眼角和嘴唇都是红彤彤的。徐明浩喝着热牛奶看着金珉奎继续风卷残云，嘴巴鼓鼓囊囊地在自己面前现场吃播。

辛辣的食物总能刺激人的味蕾和食道，不管如何，总归让徐明浩找回了一点自己是在吃东西而不是在机械进食充电的意味，虽然他也不知道是偶尔重口味的调剂抑或金珉奎看上去就让人艳羡的胃口和好看得吃相。

昏黄的灯光下，金珉奎看着身下那人发红的眼角，耳朵，还有红彤彤的唇动作愈发猛烈，听得那人的小奶音也更加高昂终于咧开嘴轻轻笑了。徐明浩被冲撞得理智成了碎片，只知道勾着那人的脖子，仿佛是落水的人抓住一块浮板一般。

徐明浩醒了之后发现自己被好好得安置在被子里，裹得严严实实，金珉奎在一边睡得很沉。睡着的金珉奎乖巧地和昨天晚上判若两人，流畅的侧脸线条像上帝精心雕刻过一般，唯有微微嘟起来的嘴带着些奶意。徐明浩刚想动弹，就发现自己被金珉奎抱得很紧，索性也不动了，就偷偷转动一下腿脚，仍旧在金珉奎怀里闭上眼睛。

金珉奎醒的时候徐明浩又睡着了，他看着怀里的人，和往日一样的安静。似乎察觉到金珉奎的动静，徐明浩睁开眼睛，“醒了？”

“嗯。”徐明浩随即坐起身，随即一片奶白色晃了金珉奎的眼睛。徐明浩很瘦，背脊凹陷出脊梁骨节也极明显，两个肩胛骨随着徐明浩去找衣服的举动慢慢伸展。金珉奎倾身将自己覆在那人裸露的背上。察觉到肌肤相贴和滚滚而来的热源徐明浩停住拿衣服的手。“怎么了。”

“徐明浩，以后我陪你吃饭吧。”金珉奎将下巴搁在那人肩膀上。

“还吃那些乱七八糟的的玩意吗。”徐明浩没动，肩上金珉奎的下巴硌得有些疼痛。“我的健康生活都被你打破了。”

“陪你一起养生也行”金珉奎用鼻尖蹭蹭徐明浩的脖子，徐明浩被这一蹭痒得一缩，没吭声。到底是默许了这人赖在了自己身边。

崔胜澈有些日子没见金珉奎回宿舍了，他打电话给金珉奎问他，徐明浩和金珉奎的手机一模一样，手机壳也一样，给崔胜澈的备注也一模一样，徐明浩一个没留神就接了电话。

崔胜澈一开始还没有反应过来电话那头怎么是徐明浩的声音，直到金珉奎的声音从那头传来崔胜澈心下突然有了些不太对的预感。

“哥，你找我干嘛？”金珉奎接过手机证实了崔胜澈心中所想。

“你们俩现在什么关系？”崔胜澈拐了几个弯终于忍不住问出口。

金珉奎挑眉看向已经走到一边的徐明浩，嘴角微微上扬“在一起吃饭睡觉的关系。”

一时有些错乱的崔胜澈拿着手机呆在原地，良久，在金珉奎都准备挂上电话的时候，崔胜澈终于开口“你给我小心一点，别被人知道了。”

金珉奎看着挂断的电话耸耸肩，撂下电话走向徐明浩从背后圈住那个人。

人生不过吃饭和睡觉两件事。


End file.
